1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to marketing via email, and, in particular, to generating marketing related email.
2. Background Art
The ability to market a product or service to individuals who are accessible on the Internet is becoming increasingly important. Effective ways of contacting these individuals are being sought. For instance, to market to these individuals, email may be sent to the individuals over the Internet, to provide information related to the product or service. Email systems exist today for sending email to a target set of email addresses for purposes such as marketing, information acquisition, and otherwise. A system for sending email to a number of email targets for such purposes may be called an email campaign.
Present email campaigns may suffer from difficulties in locating a pool of relevant individuals to be contacted. In a small email campaign, each email sent is critical to the success of the campaign, and needs to be carefully created. In other situations, large numbers of individuals to be contacted may have been found. This may result in increased difficulty in tailoring the large number of required email messages to the individuals for more effective contact.
Furthermore, once an email campaign has been initiated, difficulties in measuring success of the email campaign are presented. Effective ways for determining whether email recipients have received email from the email campaign have been sought. Also, effective ways for allowing the email recipients to provide feedback have also been sought. It may be desirable for the email recipients to be able to respond with feedback, and for the quantity and content of the responses to be monitored and tracked.
In light of the foregoing, what is needed is an efficient way to create an email campaign.